


Twice The Love

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Fluff and Mush, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Polyamory, Teenange Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: JK has two hands, one for Nitta and one for Goto, and everything is just fine.





	Twice The Love

JK has a pattern, a routine set into stone. It takes work and effort to look as good as he does when he arrives at school, and he has a network of people to keep up with. As soon as he wakes up in the morning, he pulls out his phone to catch up on the group chats he’s a member of. He has one for the Kamen Rider Club, one for this network of partiers, and of course, one for just him and his boyfriends, who tend to message back and forth late into the night.

Last night had been no difference; Nitta and Goto’s messages only tapered off around three in the morning, and JK skims through them as he waits for the shower water to heat up enough for him to step inside. He takes a selfie, ruffled bedhead and no make-up, and posts it into the chat for his boyfriends to wake up to. Then he hops into the shower to get ready for school.

He takes great pride in his appearance and it starts with only the best soaps and shampoos and conditioners. By the time he steps out in a cloud of steam, smelling like a combination of flowers and fruit and clean from head to toe, his phone is lighting up again.

The group chats start as soon as someone wakes up, but he ignores those for now, instead preening over the compliments Nitta and Goto have left him in their chat. And matching selfies, of course, and he giggles as he catches the sight of their soft and sleepy smiles.

He brushes his teeth before he starts on his make-up and hair, letting the minty aftertaste fade in his mouth so he can actually eat before he heads to school. His make-up takes time; he sets up the three-way video chat like he always does, letting Nitta and Goto watch him work his magic. The fact they cheer him on in the process always makes him blush, which makes it harder to match everything just right, but he can forgive them for it because their support is one of the things in the world that gives him the strength to be honest and to be himself.

Once he’s finished off with a glistening and wet layer of lip gloss, he blows Nitta and Goto a kiss and then shuts the voice call down so he can go eat. A bowl of cereal is all he needs in the morning, and a glass of orange juice if he’s extra thirsty. This morning, he is, so he goes back and forth between his cereal and his juice as he skims the other group chats.

His mother kisses him on the forehead before he heads off for school, and he walks the same path he always does. This path lets him meet up with Tomoko and Ran before he makes it to school, and the three of them talk back and forth on the way to school.

“Have you asked Yuki out yet?” JK asks Tomoko, replying to a few tests one-handed and without even glancing at the screen.

Tomoko blushes and ducks her head, giving it a quick shake. “Not yet, actually,” she admits, shuffling her feet a little. “But I’m working up to it. I want to ask her by Friday. Do you think you can help me brainstorm what to say?”

JK nods. “No problem, I can do that. Ran, how’s Haru been?”

“He’s almost over his flu so he’ll be back by Wednesday,” Ran says, her own phone in hand. “I have a few martial arts tournaments next month. Ryusei is a lifesaver for helping me get involved in them. They’ve been so much fun.”

“Make sure to send me invites so I can make room in my schedule to come,” JK says, brandishing his phone at her. “And I mean that. I want to come support you.”

Tomoko nods, most likely grateful for the change in subject. “As many of us will come as we can spare, you know we’re all about supporting our friends.”

“You two are so nice honestly.” Ran pockets her phone, then grabs JK’s upper arm, giving it a squeeze. “I see Nitta waiting for you by the doors so we’ll leave you to him. Come on, Tomoko, I want you to give me your opinion on this new move I’m trying to incorporate before class.”

The girls head off and JK waves goodbye before joining up with Nitta at the doors, the both of them glancing both ways to make sure no teachers are nearby before Nitta leans down to press his lips to JK’s. He doesn’t look much different than before the Zodiarts incident, his hair still flipped up on the left. JK runs his fingers through that flip, his fingers toying with the ends before Nitta pulls back, a soft and satisfied smile on his face.

“I love watching you do your make-up, you know,” he says, one hand moving to cradle the side of JK’s face, his thumb just lightly brushing where JK’s eyeliner is winged. “It’s like magic.”

“You can’t get magic like that just anywhere. It takes a lot of practice.” JK beams before taking Nitta’s hand in his, brushing his thumb over Nitta’s knuckles. It’s his right hand, attached to the arm he broke defending JK back when JK was just using him. Back before he understood that everyone had worth, that he shouldn’t take the people who care for him for granted.

Nitta leans in, brushing his nose against JK’s, and JK shivers a little at the contact. “You put a lot of hard work into yourself. I just want you to know the results are superb.”

“You better have been putting just as much hard work into fencing,” JK teases him, taking Nitta’s hand in his, firing off a quick text to Goto to let them know they’re on their way to the band room to pick him up. “I’m looking forward to getting to see you soon.”

“I have been. And our first big thing is in two weeks, so you don’t have to wait much longer. I can’t wait to make you proud.” Nitta squeezes his hand, and JK feels warm all the way through.

The band room is boisterous even this early in the morning, the students with the most musical passion picking at their instruments before they have to head to class. Goto is sitting on one of the empty desks, his feet resting in the chair, his guitar propped on his knees while he strums the strings, tuning it as he goes. JK watches him for just a moment. Unlike Nitta, Goto does look different. He’d stopped styling his hair straight up and instead lets it form a messy fringe around his face, a beanie keeping most of it hidden from view. He still has the heavy eyeliner and the black nail polish and the piercings, and it works for him like it would for no one else.

JK bounces right up to him fearlessly, dropping his head on Goto’s shoulder. “Play me something pretty before class so that I can think about it all day.”

“You’re so needy,” Goto teases him before turning around, wrapping a hand around the back of JK’s neck. His fingers are rough and callused against JK’s neck, a result of his constant playing, and the touch makes JK shiver again. “How did you sleep, babe?”

“Good enough. I’m surprised you two got any sleep at all. You stayed up half the night talking again.” JK takes a seat at the empty desk beside Goto’s, and Nitta perches on the top of it, swinging his legs back and forth.

Goto grins at him, then winks at Nitta. “Well, you said you wanted us to be good friends, didn’t you? So we’re putting in the time and effort for it.”

“I’m proud of you both for it, though, I really am. Now that we all know how important friendship is and how close that bond can bring you.” JK blushes a little at his own words, his face heating up further when Goto and Nitta both look at him in that way he’s still not used to being looked at. “Don’t look at me that way. Anyway, I’m just happy to get to date such good boys.”

Goto sticks his tongue out at him, his silver ball piercing glinting in the light. “You’re the exact opposite of good and we both know I’m a bad boy.”

“Bad boys don’t get all of their homework done early so they can spend more time on guitar practice and then help kids in their classes who aren’t keeping up as well,” Nitta says.

“You’re going to ruin my perfect reputation,” Goto whines. “I’m supposed to be cool. Rock n’ roll.”

The two of them talk easily, so JK takes the opportunity to check up on his group chats before muting all of them except his boyfriends chat for school. That done, he checks back into the conversation and listens to them banter back and forth with each other, his hand still warm in Nitta’s grip. When it’s time for class, he bounces up out of his seat and leans in to give Goto a good, long kiss. His tongue piercing has healed enough that he isn’t afraid to use it, and JK tastes the metal against his tongue before Nitta tugs him away to go to class.

He touches up his gloss on the walk, making kissy faces at Nitta. “You two are getting along so well, I really am proud of you both.”

“I told you I was going to do my best for you, and I meant it.” Nitta leans in to give him a quick peck on the cheek, then lets go of his hand so he can head for his own class. “Don’t forget, Goto has that gig this weekend and we both promised to be there.”

“Already in my schedule, I won’t forget. Thank you for reminding me, though.” JK wiggles his fingers in a goodbye, then slides into class just a minute before the bell rings.

This is one of the only classes he has with Gentaro, as Gentaro is a year above him and therefore they only have a chance of running into each other during their elective classes. JK sits down beside him, giggling when Gentaro throws his arm around JK’s shoulders and presses his face against his neck like an excited dog.

“How are things going with your boys?” Gentaro asks, and JK appreciates not for the first time that Gentaro refuses to beat around the bush.

“They’re so good with each other! They talk after I go to bed and it seems like they’re getting along. Nitta is coming with me to Goto’s gig and Goto wants to come with me to Nitta’s fencing meets. I’m so proud of them.” JK squirms a little in his seat, just overcome with his affection for the two of them. “What about you and Kengo? How’s that been going?”

The way Gentaro’s face lights up makes JK wonder if his face lights up like that when his friends ask him about his boyfriends. “Things are so good! The college he’s looking at, JK… I think I might actually have a shot to get in? Kengo really wants us to go to the same school.”

“I really hope you guys get into the same school. You deserve to get to spend lots of time together without having to worry about the distance.” JK grabs Gentaro’s hand, because Gentaro is fine with public displays of affection like this, and squeezes it.

Class finally begins and they both fall silent while their teacher does roll call, JK tapping his foot to the tune of the new song Goto had written for his band a couple of weeks ago, the one JK has been obsessed with. Goto will never tell anyone exactly what the lyrics mean, but he told JK. He told JK about how he was desperate to capture the idea of always knowing the one you love is safe because there’s someone else out there who will take care of them if you can’t.

Just thinking about it brings a smile to JK’s face.


End file.
